Bolehkah Aku Membaca Tulisanmu?
by RainMoon Asa
Summary: Ketika mulut tak mampu bicara. Dalam keheningan, mengenang masa lalu di setiap anak tangga yang kutapaki ini... KiraxLacus... Oneshot...
**Bolehkah Aku Membaca Tulisanmu?**

Ratusan anak tangga panjang ini tampak lelah menanti, begitu tinggi untuk kudaki. Kakiku seolah terasa nyeri, menyadari aku masih tertinggal jauh di bawah. Ah, apa peduli, aku akan tetap melewati ini. Kutapaki secara perlahan, aku menginjak anak tangga pertama.

Hening, seketika hembusan angin pagi ini begitu terasa. Harum udara yang begitu lama kulupa, kembali menyapa. Dan suasana ketika masa itu, lagi-lagi menyeruak di pikiranku. Aku terus melangkah maju, di saat bersamaan pikiranku berjalan mundur ke masa lalu.

" _Bolehkah aku membaca tulisanmu?"_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Suara kecil dan halus yang keluar dari mulut cerianya yang tak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan hal tersebut. Kurogoh saku kananku. Sebuah buku kecil bersampul biru tua yang sedikit luntur. Namun kertas-kertas di dalamnya masih terjaga.

Aku meneruskan langkah, angin pagi semakin kuat dan terik semakin menyengat. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke kanan, dimana kudapati cahaya mentari berpantulan di sungai yang jernih. Mutiara siang yang menyegarkan mata.

" _Lihatlah, sungai itu, bukankah menyenangkan bisa terus mengalir tanpa peduli dengan apa yang telah terjadi?"_

Mata sayunya yang melihat jauh ke arah sungai, tanpa memperhatikan dengan sekitarnya, termasuk aku. Seolah, dia memiliki dunianya sendiri yang berbeda dari manusia biasa. Dia selalu sibuk dengan pena dan buku. Entah apa yang dituliskannya, dia, yang terlihat sulit mengekspresikan dirinya, lebih memilih menuangkan segala perasaannya dalam tinta. Aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ia tulis dari wajah dan tatapan sayu nan kosongnya.

Seringkali yang bisa kulakukan adalah mendengarkan setiap perkataan anehnya. Entah kenapa terkadang sulit kumengerti, Dan lebih aneh lagi, aku sama sekali tahan dengan semua itu.

Aku sedikit tersenyum. Mengingat kembali masa kecilku itu sungguh membuatku tak bisa berhenti menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Sejenak puas dengan pemandangan sungai ini, kuarahkan kembali pandanganku ke depan. Menatap tumpukan anak tangga yang masih terpampang tegas. Ah, aku tak menyangka sebentar saja sudah membuat nafasku tersengal. Ah, aku merasa tak ada bedanya dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

" _Apa kau kelelahan?"_

Dia akan selalu bertanya kepadaku seperti itu ketika melihat keringat mulai mengucur di dahiku. Dan seperti biasa, aku akan menggelengkan, dan berusaha terlihat kuat. Dia hanya membalas dengan desis tawa kecil yang ia tutupi dengan punggung tangan kanannya, yang masih setia memegang pena. Melihat itu, perhatianku menjadi teralihkan. Sorot cahaya senja membuatnya wajah putihnya tampak memerah. Aku tetap memasang raut tidak peduliku, meski sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Lumayan lama aku terdiam memulihkan tenaga, sejurus kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalanan. Semakin lama, semakin mendaki, aku tak bisa berhenti di sini. Semakin aku melangkah, semakin ingatan akan gadis bermata sayu itu menguat.

Pohon sakura besar yang rindang itu biasa menjadi tempat kami berteduh. Kala itu, mengasingkan diri dari dunia yang mengusik ketenangan kami. Aku suka ketenangan, begitu juga dengannya. Dan oleh aliran takdir, di tempat itulah kami dipertemukan. Aku hanya terduduk, dan dengan buku ia sibuk. Awalnya, aku lebih banyak menundukkan pandanganku. Aku tak seharusnya di sana. Aku tak seharusnya bersama dengan anak lain dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi entah mengapa, bersamanya membuatku sedikit tenang.

" _Kenapa kau selalu diam?"_

Pertanyaan yang paling kuhindari itu akhirnya meluncur juga dari mulutnya. Ia menatapku dengan penasaran. Aku, sama sekali tak bisa menjawabnya. Bahkan, suara dedaunan yang bergesekan dan rumput yang mendesis jauh lebih membahana dari diamku di bawah bayangan pohon sakura ini.

Aku merekatkan lututku, memeluk dengan erat. Kulihat gadis itu, dengan tangan bergetar, aku memberinya sebuah isyarat sembari menunjuk ke arah mulutku.

Bisu. Aku bisu.

Itulah isyarat yang kuberikan padanya. Sejenak kemudian aku langsung menundukkan kepala, mencoba memalingkan wajahku darinya. Malu. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dimana banyak anak sebaya yang memilih menghina dan meninggalkanku karena kekuranganku.

Hening. Aku tahu, sebentar lagi gadis berkerudung hitam ini pun juga akan risih dengan diriku. Dengan segala hal yang membuatku berbeda.

Namun, ternyata tidak.

Tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan bukunya. Kulihat dengan sedikit terperangah. Tampak dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa risih. Malah, ia sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Senyuman yang begitu indah, perlahan memberiku ketenangan. Ia tampak mendekat menawarkan kehangatannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Aku diam sejenak. Kemudian dengan sedikit tanda ia memintaku untuk menuliskan namaku di bukunya. Semenit kemudian, kuberikan lagi buku biru itu kepadanya. Dan ia pun membaca namaku.

"Kira. Nama yang indah,"

"Aku Lacus."

Lacus. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Sama seperti sang pemilik nama. Tenang dan menyejukkan. Di satu sisi terlihat misterius, tapi di sisi lain dapat terbuka dengan caranya sendiri yang , seolah-olah ia tak peduli jika aku bisu. Kami pun kembali seperti biasa. Menghabiskan sore itu dengan kesibukan sendiri-sendiri, dengan sesekali ia tetap bertanya kepadaku mengenai berbagai hal aneh.

"Besok, datanglah lagi seperti biasa. Aku akan memberimu buku. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi penulis yang hebat. Kelak, bolehkah aku membaca tulisanmu?" ucapnya. Dia menginginkan agar aku dapat menuliskan apa yang hendak kukatakan melalui buku. Aku pun mengangguk, dan ia tersenyum.

Hari selanjutnya, aku datang. Tidak seperti biasa, dia belum ada. Sepertinya terlambat. Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu. Kemudian, mataku melihat sesuatu. Sebuah buku biru dan pena yang biasa gadis itu bawa, tergeletak di bawah pohon. Kulihat sekeliling lagi, dan Lacus benar-benar tidak ada di sana. Bahkan, hingga senja akan berakhir, dia sama sekali tak menampakkan diri. Awalnya aku ragu, tapi kemudian rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya. Kubuka buku biru itu.

Kosong, Kubalik buku itu berkali-kali, tidak ada kata yang tertulis. Aneh. Padahal aku sangat yakin ini adalah buku milik Lacus. Dan, satu-satunya kata yang kutemukan ada di halaman paling belakang: Kira. Namaku yang kutulis sendiri kemarin terpampang dengan jelas di sana. Selebihnya, hanya lembar kosong tanpa tinta mengalirkan kata bermakna.

Aku mulai ragu. Semua kebersamaan kami dalam diam. Tatapan sayu dan suara lembutnya. Apakah semua itu nyata? Apakah Lacus benar-benar ada? Ataukah, dia...

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Aku pun pulang membawa buku Lacus. Setiap hari, selama bertahun-tahun, aku senantiasa kembali ke sana, untuk memastikan dapat melihatnya lagi. Tapi pada akhirnya hanya pohon sakura tua itu saja yang menyapaku hingga hari ini.

Aku telah sampai di ujung tangga. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Di hadapanku tetap berdiri pohon rindang yang telah menua. Dan seperti biasa, tidak ada siapa –siapa lagi. Hanya tinggal aku sendiri. Aku menghela nafas. Tersenyum.

Kulangkahkan kakiku. Kubuka tas besar di punggungku, dan kuambil sebuah buku lumayan tebal. Buku yang terpampang namaku di depan. Sebuah buku yang kutulis, yang menjadi cikal bakalku merintis karir sebagai penulis ulung sekarang. Aku meletakkan buku besar itu di bawah pohon. Kemudian, buku biru tua milik Lacus yang kupegang sedari awal perjalanan, pun turut kuletakkan di sana. Kembali aku tersenyum. Teringat kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan dalam pertemuan terakhir kami.

 _Bolehkah aku membaca tulisanmu?_

Aku mengambil pena dari saku baju. Kemudian dengan perlahan kutuliskan jawabanku di bawah pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan yang kujawab dengan pertanyaan.

 _Bisakah aku melihat senyumanmu lagi?_

 **=== end ====**

 ***(mata terbuka...)***

 **what.. a..apa... dimana aku...**

 **Weekkk!**

 **Si author males ini tiba-tiba terbangun lagi. Setelah hiatus sangat panjang.**

 **Entahlah, mungkin terinspirasi dari mangaka HxH yang hobby hiatus -_- wkwkwk...**

 **Mungkin hanya sekejap, kemudian kembali tidur lagi nina bobo dari dunia fanfic.. atau... tetep melek..**

 **Hihihihi...**

 **Dan tiba-tiba pengen nulis aja soal Lacus x Kira. Gara2 nonton ulang gundam seed, dan melihat betapa "alim" dan "kalem" pasangan ini. Whaaaakkk aaahhaaa malunyaaa kalau inget duo sejoli ini...**

 **Hihihi, monggo dinikmati ala kadarnya sembari menyeduh teh hangat.**


End file.
